Señal de Amor
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Kyo ha perdido algo muy valioso para él, pero, encontrara en otra persona ese sentimiento al que llama amor? fanfic kyo x Hanajima, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hallo!

Mi nombre es Kiyone Eiri y les traigo mi primer fanfic en este fandom de Fruits Basket. Como lo he dicho, este fic va para una personita muy especial…Roberto, espero que te guste este primer capitulo…Y a las personas que lean este fanfic, espero que tambien les guste n.n, y si no, manden un review, ustedes dirán si continua o no.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Autora: Kiyone Eiri Uesagi

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un cielo color cobrizo despide la tarde, dándole la bienvenida a la noche, el sol ocultándose, la escena crepuscular creaba una hermosa atmósfera para ese par de enamorados…Por fin, la chica Honda había comenzado un romance con Yuki Souma…Y aunque muchas personas se habían interpuesto, ahora tranquilamente aceptaban la relación. Excepto alguien…

Sus cabellos color anaranjado se mecían con el leve viento vespertino, y una gélida mirada que observaba a lo lejos desde el tejado de su casa. Dentro, la pareja estaría viendo la televisión o platicando como hacían siempre en un principio…

Kyo saltó del tejado hasta el patio trasero y decidió así de la nada, tratando de buscar alejarse de ahí, de ese lugar, sin querer se había vuelto un tormento estar cerca de ellos…de ella…DE TOHRU…La mujer que el quería, la chica que había despertado en él un sentimiento desconocido.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, apretándole, oprimiendo su pecho, doliéndole en lo más profundo de su corazón, como esa persona le dirigía cariñosas miradas a alguien que no era él, si no a su rival.

Siempre Yuki destacaba en todo, y eso era frustrante, no podía ser, esta vez, se había quedado con el amor de la mujer de sus sueños.

Apretó los nudillos y dejo estampar en la pared de concreto un fuerte puñetazo. Y al percatarse de que dentro de la casa lo habían escuchado, caminó lo más rápido que pudo, con los ojos rasados en lágrimas, siempre estaría solo, siempre lo estuvo. ¿Por que pensó que esta vez saldría ganador?

Contempló el camino iluminado por las luces mercuriales que acababan de encenderse en ese instante, las estrellas comenzaban a hacer su presencia acompañando una suave y blanca luna. El sol había dado el adiós por esa tarde y la noche cayó pesada sobre los hombros de Kyo…Deambulando como un ser sin vida, vagando y cumpliendo una penitencia.

Las lágrimas de frustración ya no querían permanecer presas y poco a poco fueron humedeciendo los vértices de sus ojos, marcando un frío camino, trazando una línea húmeda desde sus ojos, cruzando por sus sonrojadas mejillas, hasta llegar a su barbilla…

Vaya.

Una voz conocida le interrumpió su momento de reflexión y desahogo, al ver ahora frente a él la figura de una chica. Sus ojos fríos sobre de él, mirándole sin pestañear, como si tratase de no perderse tan solo uno de sus movimientos, ese rostro tranquilo, seria. Sus tradicionales ropas negras. Un vestido negro de encaje en las mangas, largo hasta cubrir la mitad de sus botas negras.

Kyo limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas tratando de disimular su voz quebrantada, sin lograr éxito alguno.

Ah, pero si solo es "la señal", ¿que quieres?

Estas triste…

Hana-chan se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba su compañero de escuela, mientras que este comenzaba a retroceder.

¿Qué quieres, Hanajima?

El chico de los cabellos naranja giró sobre sus talones, cruzando los brazos, y cambiando repentinamente su expresión de tristeza a una de enfado, ¿quien era ella para aparecer de la nada y comenzar a atacarlo?...En realidad, ¿lo estaba atacando?

Tu señal, esta muy triste, se siente ese resentimiento y esa tristeza.

Se acercó y tomó su hombro, obligándole suavemente a voltear, logrando que el pelinaranja mirara de reojo hacia su rostro.

¿Es por Tohru, verdad?

"Claro que es por ella, claro que es por Tohru…Desde que la conocí no hacia mas que pensar en ella, en su carácter, en su dulce sonrisa, es…es…por ella que yo estoy así…"

Kyo permaneció callado, musitando esas palabras en su mente, su pensamiento era un vaivén de confusiones, tanto que de pronto un gran rubor en su rostro opacó la tristeza al sorprenderse de la corta distancia que había del rostro de Hana-chan al de él mismo.

Que pretendes. ¿Vas a embrujarme o que?

Sin pensarlo, Hana-chan lo tomó con firmeza de la camisa verde que él traía puesta. Provocando que al neko le diera un repentino ataque de nervios.

No voy a hacerte nada, Kyo.

Diciendo esto, soltó al chico del agarre y se dio la vuelta…Sus largos cabellos negros cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, y una mirada fría que volvía a dirigirse a él…

Te estaré esperando…

Se retiro rápidamente del lugar, desconcertando con su comentario al chico Sohma, en realidad, la chica era bastante extraña, pero nunca había llamado tanto su atención como desde hacía unos minutos. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba al decirle esa frase?

Miró a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, en realidad se había pasado tan rápido el tiempo. Su rostro, era tan linda…¿Que cosas pensaba?. Se dio un autogolpe en la frente, tratando de no pensar en esa chica…

Será mejor que me apresure antes de que todos comiencen a preguntarse donde estoy…

Continuó su camino regreso a la casa de Shigure. Mientras sentía el soplo del viento en su rostro, el rubor rojo aparecía, mientras la frase de: "Te estaré esperando" rondaba su cabeza. ¿A que se refería Hanajima con eso?...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, hola de nuevo n.n espero que les haya gustado este primer fic que escribo sobre esta serie tan kawaii nOn, espero todo tipo de opiniones, y para saber si lo continuo o deciden que no, se los agradezco de todo corazón…

Kiyone Eiri n.n


	2. Pienso en ella

Hallo!

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, se los agradezco de todo corazón, como muestra de mi aprecio al final se responderán los reviews, de antemano y nuevamente, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 2: Pienso en ella

Autora: Kiyone Eiri Uesagi

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un leve soplo del viento acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada de un ya despierto Kyo. Eran casi las 7:00 a.m. Y el pelinaranja asomaba su rostro por la ventana de su habitación. Apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos, y estos en el marco de la ventana, su mirada, triste, podía oirlo, Tohru estaba ya despierta, haciendo algo de desayunar, antes de partir a la escuela, ya casi terminado el 3º grado. En que estaba pensando?

Salió del baño con la toalla sobre los hombros, con el cabello escurriendo un poco la humedad…Su semblante parecía relajado, al menos eso aparentaba, fingir que no pasaba nada.

Se dirigió lentamente hasta donde estaba Tooru y la miro fijamente, cuando la chica con una sonrisa en los labios espetó un:

-Buenos días Kyo, ¿Dormiste bien?

El chico de los cabellos color anaranjado le correspondió la sonrisa con un suave golpe en la cabeza, como siempre solía hacer. Mientras con la otra mano tomaba una bola de arroz de las que preparaba la chica Honda.

-Buenos días Tooru, dormí muy bien, ¿Dónde esta Yuki?

-Aún duerme…

Su suave voz de mujer era como música para sus oídos, suave y dulce, llena de ternura. Se dio media vuelta para tratar de no verla por mucho tiempo, ya no quería pensar en ella como había estado haciendo, y por que de repente en su mente, como una punzada a su pensamiento se vino un nombre que ya conocía y que comenzaba a formar desconcierto en su interior. Le parecía haber escuchado el nombre de Hanajima.

Caminó fuera de la cocina dejando preocupada a Tooru, puesto que antes de que el neko saliera, ella hablaba sobre hacer una comida con sus amigas y Yuki, quería saber si el estaría presente pero al no recibir respuesta, quedó confundida.

"¿Que es lo que está pasando?. Apenas y hablo con ella en la escuela y ya estoy pensando en ella, no comprendo. Pero, ¿Por qué al verla tan cerca ayer, sentir su rostro frente al mio, su presencia, me hace ponerme nervioso?. Se trata de Saki Hanajima. Que debo hacer?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caminaban juntas por la plaza como siempre, la hora de entrada a clases se aproximaba, una chica de cabellos rubios y largos conversaba animadamente con la chica de los cabellos oscuros.

-Y cuéntame Hana-Chan, ¿que hiciste ayer en la tarde?

Hana-chan solo volteaba de reojo y dos manchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas, recordando el momento en el que había encontrado su camino con el de Kyo.

-Ayer me encontré a Kyo en la calle, estaba triste, algo le pasa, supongo que es por Tooru.

Uo-chan la miró un poco extrañada al notar el rubor rojizo, que no era algo normal en Hanajima, y lentamente acercó su mano a la frente de la chica señal, para ver si no tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo. Mas al comprobar que no tenía fiebre ni algo por el estilo, rompió nuevamente el silencio y mientras caminaban, preguntó:

-Parece ser que estas experimentando un nuevo sentimiento, Hana-chan…

Sonrió levemente al notar la expresión de Hana-chan, una expresión seria, la cual tomo como por respuesta un Sí. Parecía ser que ella estaba adoptando un nuevo sentimiento, algo cálido, sus mejillas rojas y su expresión de seriedad absoluta y una mirada desviada a otra cosa que no fuera la cara de Uotani. Un sentimiento que nunca le había reconocido, como si Hana quisiera sonreír, podía atinar muchas cosas de una de sus dos mejores amigas. Un sentimiento de amor, y al parecer, el responsable de todo eso era el chico de los cabellos color naranja. Kyo Souma.

Llegaron a la escuela y aun había tiempo para que pudieran platicar, mas al abrir la puerta del salón de clases, la sorpresa de ambas fue al encontrar a los tres chicos de la casa de Souma ahí adentro. Tooru a un lado de Yuki, como siempre demostrándose su cariño. Mientras que en un rincón, pensativo, Kyo miraba hacia la ventana.

-Buenos días…

Uo-chan saludaba en voz alta llamando la atención de los tres chicos. Mientras Hana sin hablar, se dirigía a su asiento cabizbaja, queriendo no ver a Kyo, quien, aun notándolo sabía que la miraba, un poco sonrojado.

-Oye, Kyon Kyon por que no vas a saludar a Hana-chan?

Se le acercó Uotani al chico de los cabellos naranja casi asustándolo provocándole un infarto.

-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESOOO!

-CALLATE, O TE PINTAS EL CABELLO DE NEGRO. Respondió enojada Uotani, casi comenzando la pelea diaria, mientras en su asiento, la chica de los cabellos oscuros suspiraba lentamente.

-¿Y POR QUE NO TE PINTAS TU EL CABELLO, CHICA PUNK?.

-POR QUE NO SE ME DA LA GANA.

Detrás de ellos con una gota detrás de su cabeza una sonriente Tooru y un serio Yuki los observaban pero…Los compañeros comenzaban a llegar y tomaban sus respectivos asientos y detrás de ellos la maestra, quien al llegar al escritorio, les ordenó sacaran sus libretas y apuntaran el tema de el día.

"Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?...Por que no puedo dejar de mirarla? Por que tan de pronto se ha metido en mis pensamientos…¿Sentirá ella lo mismo por mi?...Y si le digo que me gusta?...No…no…no. Kyo en que estas pensando, deberías poner atención a lo que dice a la maestra."

Sus cabellos naranja caían sobre su frente tratando de ocultar su apenada mirada, mientras que la chica ponía atención a todo lo que decía la maestra…

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Había sido un día muy largo, las clases como siempre le resultaban aburridas y acostado en el tejado de la escuela, con los ojos cerrados, Kyo descansaba…Sin percatarse de que alguien se le acercaba, en ese entonces abrió los ojos y un sobresalto en su corazón al ver a una persona delante de él. Con la mirada seria fija en sus ojos, y un rostro sonriente, se sentó a su lado y observó en la misma dirección en la que miraba Kyo. Hanajima sonreía y también lucia ruborizada…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí concluye el capitulo 2 nuevamente espero que les haya gustado, ya que lo escribí oyendo la hermosa voz de Lauri, con la canción de "Not like another girls" n.n ahora la contestación a los reviews, a los cuales les agradezco su apoyo a todas las que leyeron el fic, y a las que dejaron review, CONTESTACION! nOn…

**Rury-Sakuma: **Jiji, aquí te traigo la continuación del fic, si lo se es una pareja poco común, pero me gusto la idea y que bueno que te haya gustado, me siento muy feliz, muchas gracias por tu review, tu tambien te cuidas mucho…

**Sigel: **Muchas gracias por tu critica constructiva, te quiero mucho me esforcé por hacerlo bien, que bueno que te gusto n.n y yo te kiero mucho sis nOn que bueno que leiste y te acompaño (saca otros banderines y se pone a bailar a un lado de Sigel) es divertido wiiii jejeje, bueno te me cuids mucho, estamos en contacto, bye…

**Ashley Ketchum1: ** Jajaja no se por que me recordaste a Ayame golpeando la mesa jajaja, muchas gracias por leer ya traigo la continuación hermana mayor y sempai. Jiji.

Bueno pasando a otro tema, pronto estara el fic que te escribire jejeje, espero que sea de tu agrado aun me falta pensar en algunos detallitos pero decidi que quedara en one-shot, bien te me cuidasa mucho y adiosín n.n…

**Gadiss: **Muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te este gustando el fic :D la pareja, como todas hemos visto es poco común, pero vi un fan art muy lindo nOn me gusto y decidi hacer el fic, que bueno que te guste n.n soy muy feliz y te agradezco el apoyo, ojala sigas leyendo :) gracias mil por tu apoyo nuevamente te me cuidas, bye.

JA NEEEEE!


	3. Solo dos

_**Hallo!**_

_**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta fic y dejar su review muchisisisisisisisimas gracias y espero que este capitulo 3 les guste mucho, para las personas que dejaron un review, va dedicado este capitulo para ustedes**_

_**Espero que les guste n.n**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Capitulo 3: Solo dos**_

_**Autora: Kiyone Eiri Uesagi Shindou**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**_Había sido un día muy largo, las clases como siempre le resultaban aburridas y acostado en la azotea de la escuela, con los ojos cerrados, Kyo descansaba…Sin percatarse de que alguien se le acercaba, en ese entonces abrió los ojos y un sobresalto en su corazón al ver a una persona delante de él. Con la mirada seria fija en sus ojos, y un rostro sonriente, se sentó a su lado y observó en la misma dirección en la que miraba Kyo. Hanajima sonreía y también lucia ruborizada…_**

_**-HA…HANAJIMA?**_

_**Kyo se levantó de un brinco, como si una aguja le punzara la espalda y lo hiciera levantarse de golpe…Sus ojos carmines muy abiertos por la sorpresa al ver a su compañera ahí a su lado, con la mirada fija al horizonte, sin saber que decir, sin saber que pensar, solo escuchar…Los latidos de su corazón, el cual latía desenfrenadamente. Tragó saliva y se sentó, esbozando en su cara una típica expresión de enfado. Clásica en él, un ceño fruncido y su mirada fría.**_

_**A Hanajima le sucedía algo similar. El ver nuevamente ese rostro enfadado y esa reacción que le había causado, hacía que aumentara ese rubor rojizo en su rostro. Llevó lentamente su mano hasta su boca y dejo escapar una risa apenas audible, cerrando los ojos.**_

_**-¿Que? Que te parece gracioso, ¿Acaso te ríes de mi?**_

**_-No es eso (abre los ojos y mira a Kyo fijamente, con un brillo singular en su mirada y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro), es que, creo que te asuste, perdóname._**

_**Hanajima desvió tímidamente la mirada para volver a ver el panorama, todo lo que fuera, menos a ver la cara de su compañero.**_

_**-O…Oye Hanajima, eh..Vamos no lo dije para que te molestaras, es…solo que…**_

_**El discurso del chico de los cabellos naranjas fue interrumpido por la suave voz de la chica de los cabellos oscuros.**_

_**-Saki. Mi nombre es Saki, puedes llamarme de esa manera.**_

_**Kyo al oír esta respuesta, se ruborizó y se sentó al lado de ella, como si el comentario de Hanajima le invitara a entablar lo que bien podría ser una buena amistad o quizás mucho mas allá, el cerebro de Kyo trabajaba rápido y mil ideas cruzaban su cabeza, unos labios, una sonrisa, una unión, un beso…**_

_**-Kyo? Estas bien?**_

_**Hanajima lo miraba seria, casi al pendiente de los movimientos, trataba de no leer sus pensamientos, para que todo fuese de lo mas normal, vamos, sin que ella lo supiera, fueran una pareja poco común, un chico que se transorma, y una chica que recibe la señal de sus seres cercanos.**_

_**-Ehh…este si, estoy bien, pero…Quiero ha-hacer una pregunta, Quiero saber por que dijiste que estarías al pendiente de mi.**_

**_Un silencio invadió a los dos, un silencio incómodo, un silencio que buscaba ser roto antes de que se aburrieran y se marcharan por distintos rumbos, mas sin embargo, el deseo, el deseo de estar cerca, uno del otro, solo eran dos jóvenes que querían hacerse compañía esa tarde y, al querer romper el hielo, el chico de los cabellos naranja, la miró._**

_**-Esta bien, no hay problema si no quieres responder a la pregunta que hice**_

_**Hanajima bajo la vista y el rubor acrecentó su intensidad, tornando la cara de la chica un poco mas rojo de lo normal, estaba demasiado nerviosa, algo dentro de ella le decía que ya era el momento de hablar, de confesar lo que ella sentía, de decirle que desde que había llegado a la escuela, había deseado cruzar palabras con, el.**_

_**También recordaba el momento en el que estaban frente a la tumba de Kyoko Honda, cuando el miraba con coraje, cuando ella se le acercó al percibir los oscuros sentimientos en el corazón de Kyo. Cuando ella descubrió que a Kyo le gustaba Tohru.**_

**_-Es que, bueno…(dudaba un poco en hablar) Ayer que salimos a caminar, te encontré cabizbajo y triste, no es bueno canalizar estos sentimientos y guardarlos en tu corazón, ahora que Tohru es correspondida por Yuki, es mejor que busques a alguien a quien puedas querer, ¿no lo crees, Kyo?_**

_**El pelinaranja se quedó un poco estupefacto, puesto que Hana-chan le había dado donde más le dolía, si bien, era cierto, amaba a Tohru, pero a ella que le importaba de sus sentimientos, no tenía por que meterse.**_

_**-Y a que viene todo eso, Saki, digo, si es que todavía quieres que te llame así, a ti que? A lo que has venido es a burlarte de mi verdad? Si es asi te acopnsejo que mejor me dejes en paz**_

_**-¡¡¡KYO! QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! ¡Jamás haría algo para molestarte ni mucho menos burlarme de ti!**_

_**El chico se sentó nuevamente al lado de ella, esta vez un poco molesto, tratando de calmarse antes de ofender a su compañera de clases. No la comprendía, si sabía que estaba sintiendo algo en esos momentos pero no quería admitirlo, ni Hanajima confesarlo, el amor que se encontraba en ellos dos estaba siendo acallado por el orgullo de él y la imprudencia de ella.**_

_**-Oh si, todavía esta Kagura, seguro ella me corresponderá. **_

**_La mirada de Kyo se tornó melancólica, como si el hablar del amor le doliera bastante, se recostó en el piso mientras Hanajima permanecía sentada._**

_**Asi pasaron un rato en silencio, el un poco adormilado, y ella seria, solo dos almas en silencio, buscando descubrir el significado de sus sentimientos.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**-Será mejor que ya vayan a sus casas, ya es tarde y la escuela no es una plaza para que esten aquí sin hacer nada.**_

**_El encargado de la escuela subió a la azotea y habló con los jóvenes, los cuales al aviso, pronto abandonaron la escuela, para caminar con destino a sus casas. Kyo seguía serio, mientras Hanajima dio tres pasos rápidos y extendió una mano indicando al neko que se detuviera, su rostro lucía enojecido, pero en sus ojos se mostraba lo decidida que estaba para decir lo que tenía que confesar desde hace un buen rato._**

_**-Que pasa, Hanajima?**_

**_Kyo se detuvo ante la silenciosa petición de la chica y la miro con los ojos muy abiertos como ella ahora abría su boca._**

_**-Kyo, TE AMO…**_

_**Las palabras fueron vaciadas al viento provocando que el chico abriera los ojos del todo soprendido, un rubor rojo apareció en su rostro mientras la frase de Hanajima repetía como eco dentro de su cabeza: KYO TE AMO, KYO TE AMO, KYO TE AMO…**_

_**Sin pensar, solo reaccionar, solo los dos, el atardecer y el soplar del viento, arrastrando varios pétalos de sakura alrededor de ellos, siguiendo el impulso de su corazón, Kyo se acercó tomando entre sus manos la cintura de Hanajima y…**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Mwajajaja llámenme mala pero es que, es la sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo, puesto que esta bien recibido, ustedes decidan si quieren que haya un poco de lime o lo dejamos así decentito, n.n meno se cuidan muxxxxhooooooo, se portan bien y aioooooooooz_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo.

Oh! Estoy muy contenta por la aceptación que ha estado teniendo mi fanfic, me falta ver el anime pero ya voy en lo de los mangas, uhu, ya salió lo de la verdadera imagen de Kyou, Ah ni estaba tan feo, pero lo bueno es que pudo ser calmado por la chica Honda, que les platico? Que ya vi los primeros tres episodios de TRC (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles) Ahhh, Fai esta bien lindo, lo adoptare como uno de mis maridos jijiji, al ladito de Hatsuharu, Shikamaru y Kei Kusanagi, ah, ya vere los capitulos 4, 5 y 6 de Onegai Teacher, esperen un pronto fic de este anime, aaah, amo a Kei es uno de los personajes mas kawaiis que existen en el mundo anime, oh no existe un Kei de verdad? Bien creo que me explayé de más me siento como esas platicas libres de Natsuki Takaya o Nobuhiro Watsuki, asi que mejor vamonos directo al fic no sin antes decir: GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE n.n!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 4: Solos…Tu y yo…Hana-chan

Autora: Kiyone Uesagi

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sin pensar, solo reaccionar, solo los dos, el atardecer y el soplar del viento, arrastrando varios pétalos de sakura alrededor de ellos, siguiendo el impulso de su corazón, Kyo se acercó tomando entre sus manos la cintura de Hanajima y…

-No puedo…Lo siento, Hanajima.

El chico Sohma soltó de golpe la cintura de "la señal" y dio una media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Hanajima, dejándola un poco confundida y algo avergonzada, si bien, ese momento lo había esperado desde hace mucho y Tohru ya había logrado romper la maldición de la familia, de pronto recordó a Shigure atacando de nuevo a las chicas, tratando de conquistarlas, ya no corría riesgo de ser descubierto e incluso hasta Momiji quien era más cariñoso, ahora podía abrazar a sus amigas. Y Yuki, él chico del signo de la rata, ya podía estar libremente con Tohru, ¿Cuántas veces no le había visto rondar por la casa, buscando los brazos de ella? Y él, también deseaba ser rodeado por ese par de brazos cálidos.

Ahora ella, Hanajima, la persona quien nunca se lo imaginó, estaba tras de él, sus manos sostenían su bolsa para los libros de color café, y sus ojos oscuros le miraban con cierta confusión, ya había admitido que le amaba, y ahora el sería capaz de corresponderle? De pronto, Kyo recordó una conversación que había tenido con Kagura, ella una noche de primavera, con lágrimas en los ojos, le había confesado que estaba enamorada de otro chico, que no quería lastimar a Kyo pero su lugar estaba con "la otra persona" Y retirándose en la oscuridad de la noche dejó a un neko respirando del alivio que sentía al no ser más acosado por la chica jabalí.

"Todas las personas tienen a ese alguien que espera. Todos, en algún lugar del mundo, tenemos a alguien que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por nosotros, por ese sentimiento que todos llaman amor, ese sentimiento que hace cometer locuras y dar lo mas preciado por una leve caricia de esa persona amada, esa persona que con su sonrisa puede aliviar el dolor del corazón, en este mundo, cerca de mi, ¿Estará esa persona que sea capaz de sacarme del hondo pozo de la soledad, ¿Esa persona me amara? Y…¿Esa persona me comprenderá del todo y se quedara conmigo para siempre?"

Este pensamiento deambulaba la mente del chico de los cabellos naranjas, y su mirada fue a parar a la repentina expresión de tristeza en la cara de la persona que le había dicho esas palabras tan tiernas, y entonces lo pensó: ¿Esa persona es Saki Hanajima?...

-Entiendo, se que es difícil, esta bien, nos veremos el próximo Lunes, por favor cuidate.

La chica ladeo la cabeza indicándole que ya se iba, retrocediendo tres pasos, tratando de ocultar que estaba pronta a llorar, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su voz quebrada, sus manos temblaban y eso se reflejaba en su bolsa al momento de sostenerle con las manos, sin lograr éxito al disfrazar sus sentimientos, giro en sus talones y camino lo mas aprisa que pudo, pero no pudo avanzar más al sentir como una mano la tomaba del antebrazo y la jalaba hacia el, abriendo los ojos del todo sorprendida al encontrarse rodeada por los brazos de Kyo, su cara contra su torso sintiendo el cálido aliento de él sobre su cabeza, al hablar el neko, bajando sus labios por su sien izquierda y acariciándole hasta llegar a su oido, para murmurar unas suaves palabras…

-Gracias por tus sentimientos hacia mi, Saki, gracias por hacerme saber que, no estoy solo, que…tu me apoyas y que me amas, se que, no estoy solo y estoy dispuesto a seguir mi vida.

Soltó uno de sus brazos del apretado abrazo y deslizando su yema del dedo índice, recorrió el contorno de los ojos violáceos de la chica y entonces advirtió que lloraba ¿Por qué llora? ¿Acaso esta triste, dije algo mal? Con su mismo dedo alejó la lágrima naciente de uno de sus ojos y nuevamente comenzó a recorrer el rostro de Saki, hasta llegar a su mentón, para después obligarle dulcemente a mirarlo a los ojos, y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, y el sonrió.

"Puedo jurar que este sentimiento nunca lo había experimentado, el ver su rostro blanco humedecido por las lágrimas, esa mirada de tristeza y vergüenza, como si de repente no quisiera mirarme o le diera pena hacerlo, ¿Por qué de repente, quiero abrazarla, ahora que puedo, ¿Por qué me estuve absteniendo? ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora? Es algo que quema mi estómago, algo que corre por mis brazos, erizando mi piel, quemando mi sangre y subiendo hasta mis mejillas, y entonces la veo…"

-Saki, perdóname, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mi, y te lo agradezco, todo este tiempo he sido un ciego que solo se ha aferrado a una persona, acaso deseaba estar con ella pero si esa no fuese su verdadera felicidad, entonces yo no le amaría como creeía, y ella es feliz, y mi felicidad es estar con la persona que este dispuesta a comprenderme, y me doy cuenta que esa persona eres tu, Saki.

Hanajima se sonrojó y abrió los ojos tan grandes que su suspiro fue acallado por que el rostro del neko se aproximaba al de ella, y el aire cesó y las lágrimas volvieron a correr, pero esta vez, Kyo lo sabía, esta vez las lágrimas eran por la felicidad de ella, por la felicidad de ser correspondida por el pelinaranja y aun más, la distancia que había estado separando sus rostros había desaparecido, y sus labios se fundieron en un suave beso, sin importar que la bolsa cayera al suelo, Hana-chan rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de él, y al hacerlo, Kyo se aferraba de ella, apretándola, provocándole que sintiera un vacío en su estómago, una sensación extraña y a la vez, placentera, mientras jugaban con sus labios en ese tierno beso…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ya es algo tarde y Kyo no ha llegado, por que no vas a buscarlo, Yuki?

Shigure se retiraba del marco de la ventana, al parecer, estaba preocupado por que el neko nunca había tardado en llegar a la casa.-Por que no te mueves Yuki? Ve a buscarlo.

El chico de los cabellos violeta pálido descansaba a un lado de la mesa. Su mirada lucía despreocupada, estaba feliz, Akito estaba lejos de él y ya había hecho las paces con Ayame. Y Tohru estaba con él, ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

-Y por que no vas tu a buscarlo, Shigure? A mi dejame en paz.

Entonces, Yuki calló, como si lo hubiesen regañado, puesto que una figura delicada entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos y una mirada dulce.

-No se preocupen, hace rato hable con Megumi, el hermano menor de Hana-chan, ella tampoco ha llegado a la casa, puede que esten los dos juntos.

-Aaah, (Shigure sonrió tomando su barbilla con su mano derecha) El pequeño Kyo ya esta aprendiendo, el polluelo deja el nido…

Y asi en la casa de Sohma, un Shigure lloraba, una Tohru un poco distraida y con un Yuki serio, esperando que cuentas les rendia el baka neko.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era un pequeño cuarto en el cuál Kyo solía escapar cuando estaba harto de las demás personas, estaba oscuro y había unos pocos muebles un poco deteriorados por el paso del tiempo, algunas ventanas estaban rotas y podía filtrarse la luz de la blanca luna, y en ese lugar una especie de futón descansaba en el piso, estaba algo roto, la persona que vivia ahí nunca mas regresaría, asi que, el neko jaló con su mano a su niña oscura y tomándola suavemente de los hombros, la atrajo y besó sus labios, acariciando cada centímetro de su dulce boca, y sus manos bajaban de sus hombros hasta sus caderas, el deseo era incontrolable y la temperatura iba en aumento al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones.

-Saki, estas segura de que…quieres estar conmigo?

-Te amo Kyo.

Hana alzó los brazos y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del joven Sohma y las introdujo bajo su camisa del uniforme, a la par que Kyo soltaba sus manos de la cadera de ella para desabotonar lentamente el uniforme de ella, haciendo pequeñas cosquillas de las cuales provocaban risas nerviosas a la chica la cual impulsada por esa sensación que corría por su vientre como fuego queriendo consumirse en el amor que quería entregarle.

Igual sentía el chico de los cabellos naranjas, y al aumentar sus impulsos su respiración comenzaba a hacerse pesada, y sin pensarlo, con una de sus manos acarició el muslo, tratando, con suavidad y tacto experimentando cada parte de ella, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos hasta su entrepierna, lo que provoco que esas caricias recorrieran el cuerpo de Hana como descargas eléctricas, provocándole que gimiera en medio de ese éxtasis, al sentirlo, tomo la otra mano de kyo y la poso sobre su pecho, mientras él besaba el exquisito cuello, lamiendo y después, mordiendo esa suave piel pálida, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos tocando el pecho de ella quitando la ropa de su cuerpo y recostarla delicadamente sobre el viejo futón.

Entonces él se recostó sobre ella y le besó en la boca, deslizándose, acariciando el desnudo cuerpo de ella, con sus labios, de su cuello a su pecho y de ahí a su vientre, entonces, al sentarse y contemplarla, el delicado rayo blanco de la luna sobre ella la acariciaba y se sintió celoso. Y la miro a los ojos, las lágrimas de ella recorrían su cara.

-No te gusta como lo estoy haciendo?

La cara de Kyo adquirió un color rojizo, de la vergüenza, nunca se había imaginado hacer esa pregunta tan , ridícula.

-eh…estoy feliz Kyo, pu, puedo estar contigo, es mi primera vez.

Kyo sonrió, ese comentario le había dado la invitación a proseguir a lo que estaban haciendo, esa noche, los dos, consumandose haciendo el amor por primera vez.

Lentamente y entregándose a sus caricias, los chicos continuaron su acto, y la madrugada, traicionera, llegó, indicandoles que tenían que marcharse, recostados uno al lado del otro sobre el viejo y desgastado futón, sudorosos, temblando, tratando de normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones, tuvieron que levantarse, con dificultades se vistieron pero ambos sonreían, las dos de la mañana y ambos caminaban por la calle. Estaba oscuro y ambos caminaban silenciosos.

Kyo dejó a Hanajima en la puerta de su casa y espero a que entraran, ya no era necesario el beso de las buenas noches. Y ella espero a que el se desvaneciera en las sombras de la noche oscura, y después sonrió.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Platica libre-

Hola de nuevo, me quedo un poco sin sabor el lemon, que mas bien, lo dejé en un lime para que no se viera todo tan gráfico, aunque le doy un poco de vueltas al asunto y repito muchas veces los nombres o las palabras "el" y "ella" asi que debo trabajar un poco mas en esa situación


	5. la pesadilla

Hallo.

Estos dos ultimos días he estado un poco deprimida, ehhm digamos que me atrevi a romper el silencio y no fui correspondida. Aunque esa persona dijo que seguiría siendo mi amigo, no entiendo por que me siento tan mal, bueno, por otra parte estoy feliz por que les esta gustando mi fic, bueno, aun no he comprado el tomo 7 y gracias a Lena-sama pude ver algunos capis de Furuba, esta genial el anime, aunque me hubiera gustado ver cuando salía Hatsuharu u.u, En fin les dejo espero que les guste…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 5: La visita inesperada

Autora: Kiyone Uesagi

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban desesperadamente por las oscuras persianas del cuarto del jefe de los Sohma. Sus cabellos oscuros como su alma, caían sobre su enrojecida frente, de nuevo estaba siendo atacado por las altas fiebres y había regresado por ello de su viaje, necesitaba de los cuidados de Hatori, por ello se mantenía de nuevo en la mansión Sohma.

Recostado sobre su futón, y su mirada perdida en algún punto inespecífico del techo, suspiraba por los malestares que le provocaba su enfermedad. Mientras Hatori lo auscultaba, dejó escuchar su suave, pero a la vez, temida voz, rompiendo el molesto e incómodo silencio.

-Como han estado las cosas en la casa de Shigure? ¿Como esta Yuki?

Hatori cerró ambos ojos y se deshizo del estetoscopio, haciéndolo a un lado y sacando de su maletín el medicamento de Akito, mientras se lo suministraba, contestó:

-Parece que no eres feliz si no estas molestando a Yuki…

Una vez terminando de tomar el medicamento, Akito se incorporo y con un poco de dificultad se sentó, mirando fijamente a Hatori a los ojos.

-Lo que me haga feliz o no, no es de tu incumbencia, mi querido Hatori. Quiero Saber como esta Yuki y si aun esta ahí la fea de Tohru Honda.

Hatori guardó silencio por algunos segundos, bajando la vista mientras guardaba el medicamento, esta vez, en un mueble cercano al futón de Akito-sama.

-Yuki y Tohru son pareja, ya llevan un mes como novios y Yuki esta feliz.

-Ya veo. Yuki es feliz sin mi, creo que debo hacerle otra visita.

Hatori solo guardó silencio y se limitó a observar el resto del cuarto, cualquier cosa que no fuera el rostro malévolo de Akito-sama.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ¡Me he quedado dormido!

Rápidamente de su futón se levantó un muy desconcertado Kyo, puesto que se había quedado dormido mas de lo normal y si no se arreglaba en 5 minutos se le haría tarde para ir a la escuela, mientras que en la sala, estaba Shigure en el marco de la puerta, despidiendo a la pareja de tórtolos mientras que estos se retiraban tomados de la mano.

El chico de los cabellos naranjas de un salto se puso los pantalones del uniforme y en un movimiento alcanzo la camisa de color negro y se la puso, rápidamente corrió al baño a peinarse y lavarse los dientes, a una velocidad increíble, el tiempo valía oro y además si ese día no iba a la escuela no vería a su nueva razón de ser. ¿Comer? Era demasiado tarde así que ignorando la cocina, salió hecho una ráfaga de viento, dejando a un muy confundido Shigure en la puerta diciendo adiós con una mano y con una expresión de simples en su rostro.

Corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban logró alcanzar a Tohru y a Yuki y se detuvo delante de ellos para recobrar el aliento y seguir caminando.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kyo-kun (Buenos días)

Tohru como siempre tan sonriente le dio los buenos días a Kyo y como de costumbre el no respondió, recibiendo por su osadía un buen puñetazo de Yuki en la cabeza.

-¡¡Òyeme mujercita que te pasa!

-Sé cortés con Tohru, baka neko…

-Que onda, ¿de nuevo discutiendo?

La voz familiar provocó que ambos voltearan, sobre todo la furiosa mirada de Kyo, que se detuvo enfrente de Uotani…

-Tu que quieres Yankee…

Kyo se paralizó cuando advirtió que le gritaba a Uo-chan, pero, si Uo-chan estaba cerca, por ende…

-HANAJIMAA!

-Buenos días, Kyo-kun…

Ambos estaban sonrojados al verse a la cara, pero en sus rostros se dibujaba una leve sonrisa que todos advirtieron, entonces, la chica de los cabellos rubios pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hana-chan y el otro atrayendo a Kyo para mirarlo a él, después a ella…

-¿Que se traen ustedes dos?

Yuki y Tohru siguieron adelante mientras Uo-chan, obligaba a hablar, y cuando Kyo estuvo a punto de responderle, sono el timbre de la escuela…

-Rayos, ya me lo diran luego mejor apresurémonos.

Los tres chicos se apresuraron al salón.

Ya iban en tercer grado y faltaba poco para que salieran de la prepa, algunos seguirían estudiando, otros harían sus vidas, el sueño de Tohru, de terminar la prepa, estaba casi cerca de cumplirse, quizás se casaría con Yuki, pero entonces, sería muy pronto. Además, habría que esperar a que su príncipe se decidiera que hacer con su futuro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ahora si lo quiero saber todo…

Uo-chan nuevamente estaba frente a ellos, extrañamente a la hora del receso, kyo y Hanajima se habían sentado juntos y quería saber que se traían entre planes.

-Oye Yankee te gusta molestar…¿Verdad? Esta bien, ya que insistes, Saki y yo somos novios, algun problema?

-Eso es verdad? Felicidades Hana-chan

Uo-chan y Tohru se le aventaron encima la abrazaron y la felicitaron, mientras Yuki se acercaba a Kyo y lo miraba, esta vez de una manera diferente, como si por primera vez uno de ellos estuviera buscando paz, de llevar una buena relación como familia, como los primos que eran.

-Que bueno que hayas encontrado una novia…

De pronto en la mente de Kyo, comenzó a analizar ese comentario que Yuki le había hecho, y no solo eso, si no la actitud de él al acercarse, aunque no lo quería admitir, ese comentario era como una invitación a mejorar su relación. Y por supuesto que el estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Se puso de pie y salio del salón, puesto que él era siempre así, sabía que si salía del salón, Yuki iría tras de él y entonces así podrían hablar a gusto sin que ellas los interrumpieran. Una vez, ambos afuera, el chico de los cabellos naranjas volteo levemente la cabeza y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su primo.

-Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

-No hay por que. Pero quería hablar contigo de otro asunto, Kyo.

El neko se puso un poco serio, no atinaba precisamente lo que el chico del cabello plateado quería decirle, se recargó en el marco de la ventana y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando a que Yuki le planteara el "otro asunto".

-Quiero dejar de pelear contigo, Kyo, se cuanto quieres ser aceptado en la familia Sohma pero, yo quisiera salir de ahí, solo lo sabía Tohru pero, ahora te lo digo a ti, por ser el signo del ratón, pasé muchos momentos amargos.

Yuki bajó la cabeza dejando de mirar a los ojos de Kyo y mirar ahora el piso del colegio. Le daba un poco de pena ver a su primo después de haberle confesado eso.

-Es por…Akito ¿verdad?

Yuki asintió levemente con la cabeza, en verdad había sido vivir al lado de ese tipo de persona tan…cruel.

-Ya veo.

Kyo se dio la vuelta y se disponía a entrar al salón puesto que la maestra se acercaba al salón y en un rato más tocaría el timbre. El neko caminó y al pasar al lado de Yuki, lo miró de reojo.

-Yo tampoco quiero ya pelear, estoy bien.

Yuki sonrió levemente y siguió a Kyo al interior del salón donde la yankee lo esperaba con un gesto malicioso. Se acercó y le dirigió un golpe, mismo que fue detenido por la mano de él, para después recibir un abrazo de la rubia y una amenaza.

-Si le haces algún daño a Hanajima, te las vas a ver conmigo, ¿ok?

Después del cometario de Arisa, todos comenzaron a reír y entonces la chica de los cabellos oscuros se puso de pie y se le acercó, abrazándolo y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él, recibiendo otro abrazo de él y un beso en la boca.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shigure se encontraba escribiendo en su laptop un capítulo de su libro, pensaba mucho en que había podido hacer Kyo que lo había hecho llegar tarde a la casa. Detuvo su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras seguía pensando, por accidente, su codo resbaló y se golpeó el mentón con la mesa.

-Debo dejar de distraerme T.T

Comenzó a teclear, una historia de un chico que había encontrado el amor así repentinamente y había mejorado su humor desde entonces. La historia parecía estar basada en Kyo. Sonrió y apagó la laptop para descansar un rato, en lo que llegaba su editora y hacerla sufrir.

De repente se escucho el claxon de un automóvil, y llamando la atención del escritor, consiguió hacerlo asomarse al percibir el ruido conocido. Shigure podía identificar al automóvil de Hatori y al hacerlo salía disparado de su habitación para recibir a su primo.

Se levantó muy rápido y abrió la puerta corrediza para después abrir los brazos y gritar.

-HAAAAATORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El chico del cabello oscuro y lentes se quedó petrificado al ver que su primo no venía solo, miró al asiento trasero y se quedó paralizado. Sin decir una sola palabra, sin siquiera pestañear…Esa visita inesperada podría cambiar el destino de la historia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había pasado muy rápido el día, y las clases habían terminado, Tohru sonreía muy contenta mientras guardaba sus cosas, saliendo del salón esperaría a Yuki en los casilleros y de ahí irían a tomar un helado, como el chico de cabello pálido le había prometido.

-Ay, me siento muy sola.

Decía desanimada Arisa mientras abrazaba a Hanajima, casi dejándola azul a falta del aire.

-Oye Yankee suéltala, la dejas sin aire.

Kyo se apresuro y jaló de un brazo a su Hana-chan y al lograr arrebatarla de los brazos de Arisa, la abrazó el de una manera mas suave, de modo que en el rostro de Hanajima apareció un rubor rojo, sin hablar, lo abrazó y salieron tomados del salón, nada más existía para ellos cuando estaban juntos. En la salida del salón encontraron a Yuki y les sonrió, hacían muy bonita pareja, sin duda, Kyo se veía más feliz, todo gracias a ella.

-Al rato, Tohru y yo iremos a tomar un helado. ¿No gustan venir con nosotros?

Hanajima asintió y Kyo aclaró que si querían ir. Se fueron los tres juntos a encontrarse con Tohru Honda.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Que te trae por aquí, Akito.

Shigure, Hatori y Akito estaban en la sala de la casa de Shi-chan. En el lugar se podía respirar un aire frío y el ambiente estaba pesado. Akito sonreía de una manera siniestra mientras observaba a Shigure como temblaba. Aunque estuvieran muy acostumbrados al carácter de Akito les provocaba cierto temor de que los chicos volvieran de la escuela y este se ensañara con ellos.

-Pues es obvio, vine a ver a mis familiares, ¿Qué no puedo, Shigure?

Shigure negó con la cabeza y comenzó a servirles el té.

-No, para nada, Akito-san, solo que es pura curiosidad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo, se va a poner un poco interesante, digo, es que creo que estoy empeorando un poco mi forma de redactar, en fin, muchas gracias por continuar, me siento un poco triste pero eso ira pasando, n.n les prometo que el próximo capitulo estara mas bien hecho, cuidense y gracias por todo.


End file.
